


A Refreshing Start:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Sabbactical/Sabbacticals, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is back on the island, Is he a changed man ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 9





	A Refreshing Start:

*Summary: Steve is back on the island, Is he a changed man ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett of Five-O was back in Hawaii, He knew what he wanted after he got back from sabactical. He wanted a relationship with his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, They were working their way towards having it all, but he got kidnapped, tortured, & he was almost killed. Steve couldn’t stand it, If he lost his beloved blond. After he heard that Danny was doing much better, He wanted to go home, & recapture what was almost lost.

He hurried to his house, as soon as he got back from **_Honolulu International Airport_** , & he smiled, as he was that Danny had made a home for himself there. “God, He looks good in his element“, The **_Five-O Commander_** thought to himself, as he watched him cook. Danny looked up & smiled at his favorite person, who makes him smile. “Hey, Look who’s back !”, He exclaimed with happiness.

”Danno, It’s **_so_** good to see you“, The Former Seal said with a smile, & they shared a hug. “How was your trip ?”, The Shorter Man asked with curiosity. “It was so good, It would‘ve been better, If you were there”, Steve said, suddenly blushed in response. Danny just smiled, & said, “Next time, We _will_ go together”, The Hunky Brunette said with a smile, “I would love it, I will show you all the popular spots“. They sat down, & had the meal, that Danny had prepared.

After they ate, The two men got straight to the point. “What do you want for your life, Steve ?”, Danny asked in a whisper, as he got closer to him, so he has the desire effect on him. “I want you, Danny, I want you“, The Dark-Haired Man said with a breathless tone. “Thank God”, Danny said, as he went in, & kissed his new lover passionately, & Steve gave it back, as good as he got. The Couple spent the rest of their time together.

The End.


End file.
